Algo diferente
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Charlie cumple años y celebra con su novio Zake pero ahora quiere algo diferente.
1. Chapter 1

El sol entraba por la habitación del cuarto de Zake. Acostados en la cama se encontraba la pareja besándose mientras Zake metía su mano dentro de la playera de Charlie para acariciar su tonificado vientre. Aquel pequeño niño tierno hoy se había vuelto un joven sumamente atractivo y sexy y Zake lo disfrutaba siempre que podía y esta vez no sería la excepción. Llevaban ya ocho años de relación y hoy que era el cumpleaños de Charlie querían celebrarlo pasando el día juntos. Zake sin dejar de besar a Charlie subió su mano por el torso de este sin dejar de acariciarlo hasta llegar a los pezones, provocando un gemido en Charlie y haciendo que aumentara la intensidad de los besos. Después de un rato Zake separó de la boca de Charlie para bajar a su ombligo besándolo para después, despojarlo de su playera y continuar su recorrido por el marcado torso de Charlie subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello donde atacó con mayor voracidad. Mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba su pantalón y después el de Charlie, Procedió a tomar el pantalón de Charlie y retirarlo lentamente. Dejándolo solo en unos ajustados bóxers blancos. Procedió a retirarle la ropa interior dejando libre su miembro para proceder a introducírselo en la boca y comenzar a bombearlo como a Charlie tanto le gustaba.

\- Zake… espera… quisiera probar algo diferente- Dijo Charlie

\- A que te refieres?

-Veras quisiera… quisiera…

-O vamos dime que es lo que quieres

-Saber que se siente ser yo el que penetra- dijo Charlie cerrando los ojos ante el temor a la reacción de su novio.

Solo se escucho el silencio. Charlie abrió los ojos.

Zake lo miraba con ternura – Si amor- y procedió a darle un beso. Se retiró de Charlie, se desnudo rápidamente y se colocó a la orilla de la cama boca abajo, colgando sus piernas y dejando expuesto su trasero. Charlie no podía creer lo fácil que fue conseguirlo. En todos estos años Charlie había sido el pasivo y recientemente le surgió la curiosidad por cambiar de rol.

-Vamos te estoy esperando- Dijo Zake en tono seductor.

-Charlie dio un brinco y fue al cajón dónde Zake guardaba el lubricante. Ls puso a la mano y sin perder más tiempo se colocó de rodillas, separó las nalgas de Zake y comenzó degustar del ano de Zake. Los gemidos de Zake eran muestras de que iba por buen camino. Después de un rato cambió su lengua por un dedo lubricado que fue insertando lentamente pues Charlie era consciente de que estaba llegando a un terreno virgen. Cuando llego tan adentro como pudo introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a dilatar aquella cavidad. Una vez que vio que era conveniente se retiro para lubricar su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de Zake.

-Espera así no- Dijo Zake. Se levantó y se acostó en la cama boca arriba abriendo las piernas para recibir a Charlie. El más joven se acercó y puso las piernas de Zake sobre sus hombros y su miembro en la entrada de este. Poco a poco se fue abriendo camino dentro de Zake para minimizar el dolor que este estuviera sintiendo y dar espacio para que se adaptara a la intromisión. Cuando llegó al fondo se detuvo.

Zake había cerrado los ojos por el dolor que había sentido. Cuando los abrió se topó con los ojos de Charlie quien le brindo una sonrisa. Entonces se sintió el hombre más afortunado de tener a este chico a su lado.

-Continúa- Dijo Zake

Charlie comenzó a mover su pelvis primero lento y suave y posteriormente aumentar el ritmo dejándose llevar por el instinto. olvidando por completo el sentir de su novio. Es que no se podía controlar, el ver a su novio temblando en cada embestidas, su cara completamente roja, le prendía ver a ese gigantón sometido bajo de él, al chico rudo de la escuela siendo poseído por el que había sido el pequeño niño nerd. Zake se sorprendió, él se sentía partido por la mitad al tener dentro el miembro de Charlie pero este había aguantado todos estos años su enorme miembro. Sintió admiración por aquel chico que con el esfuerzo se encontraba bañado en sudor y tensando cada uno de sus músculos dando una visión increíble de este chico. Así continuaron hasta que después de un rato Charlie se vino dentro de Zake. Pero Charlie no había terminado, no era la única forma en la que podía disfrutar del cuerpo de Zake además este no había terminado aun pese a todo el presemen que había expulsado su novio. Así que le dio un beso a Zake bajo hasta el descomunal mimbro de Zake y comenzó por limpiarle todo lo que ya había expulsado para luego devorarlo, cualquier inexperto se hubiera atragantado pero después de tantos años el ya se había vuelto un experto. Charlie siguió dándole placer a Zahe hasta que sintió como este se vino el su boca devorando hasta la última gota que salía de su novio.

Charlie se recostó sobre el tórax de su novio quien respondió abrazándolo, pegando aun más sus sudorosos cuerpos. Se quedaron en silencio tratando de recuperar la respiración.

\- Waw, Charlie eso fue increíble- Dijo Zake. Hundiendo sus dedos en los dorados cabellos de Charlie

-¿Enserio?- dijo Charlie volteando ver entusiasmado a su novio.

\- Si, deberíamos "probar algo diferente" más seguido.

-¿Enserio?- Porque tengo algo en mente que quisiera de cumpleaños.- Dijo Charlie acercándose al oído de Zake susurrándole la idea que tenía en mente.

\- Pequeño sucio- dijo Zake frotándole el cabello a Charlie antes de darle un beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Vigil no lo podía creer cuando Zake se comunico con él para ofrecerle este evento. Ahora estaba con la pared mientras Charlie besa su cuello. ES obvio que ya no es el pequeño niño tímido que conoció ocho años atrás. Ahora es todo un hombre que pese a ser más joven que él ahora es mucho más alto y atractivo. A decir verdad Virgil se siente indefenso no solo Charlie es alto Zake un mucho más alto, entre los dos podrían hacer lo que quisieran con él y a decir verdad este sentimiento de vulnerabilidad ante estos dos "gigantones" le excita de sobre madera.

Virgilio abre los ojos y ve Zake recostado sobre la cama viéndolos mientras se toca la entrepierna., aumentando la excitación de Virgil. Charlie se separa solo un poco para poderle quitar la playera a Virgil.

-No sabes cuánto he soñado esto… desde que era niño- Dijo Charlie antes de dirigirse a succionar el pezón izquierdo de Virgil y por su entusiasmo en la succión.

Virgil se sentía nervioso pero se estaba cansando de tener una actitud tan pasiva en el evento así que tímidamente dirigió sus manos a su cinturón los desabrochó y se deshizo de sus pantalones y aun temblándole las manos tomó a Charlie por los hombros y lo dirigió más abajo para ponerlo de rodillas frente a su miembro. Charlie volteó a ver a Vigil para dirigirle una sonrisa picara antes de bajar los calzoncillos de Charlie, tomar el miembro con sus manos, darle algunos movimientos como de renacimiento y posteriormente lamer la cabeza. Era evidente que Zake le había enseñado muy bien a Charle porque era todo un experto.

Zake por su parte se quitó su playera y se bajo de la cama para bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior quedando completamente expuesto su firme y enorme miembro que dejó completamente intimidado a VIegil. Zake se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a estimularse viendo a su novio con Virgil. Mientras Charlie engulló completamente el miembro de VIrgil llevándolo a un nivel de placer que aun no había experimentado en su vida. Había disfrutado estar con Derek años atrás pero esta experiencia dejaba muy lejos lo vivido con él.

De pronto ZAke se dirigió hacia la pareja, se colocó a un lado de Virgil pagado a la pared para tomar su boca besándola apasionadamente mientras su mano libre la restregaba en el trozo del chico. Tenía que admitirlo pero Virgil se había imaginado este momento en múltiples ocasiones. Tomó la nuca de Zake para acercarlo más y profundizar el besó con la otra comenzó a explorar el torso de este. Zake tal vez no tendría un buen marcado o musculoso pero a Virgil se le hacía increíble, además su estatura y su actitud de chico malo con cara de niño eran más que suficiente para ponerlo a mil.

Charlie al sentir a Zake uniéndose a la diversión dejó aquel miembro Virgil solo para engullir ambos miembros a la vez. Virgul casi se viene. Por un lado el contacto su miembro con el enorme miembro de ZAke y por el otro el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Charlie para introducirse ambos, todo en medio la fricción y la saliva de Charlie lo estaban llevando a las nubes.

Zake continuó besando a Virgil, la boca, el cuello y con sus manos jugando con los pezones hasta que de repente se separó tomó a Virgil y lo puso a la orilla de la cama boca abajo separó sus piernas, se arrodillo entre ellas y comenzó a besar él agujero de este. Charlie se sentó a un lado viendo como su novio trabajaba con el orificio de Virgil quien intentaba ahogar sus gemidos con el colchón, no sin antes haber ido por el lubricante. Charlie tomó la mano de su novio y le aplicó lubricante en sus dedos evitando distraerlo de lo que hacía., Zake cuando sintió sus dedos lubricados cambió su lengua por su dedo índice y comenzó a dilatar a Virgil. Zake no intentó ser muy delicado pues sabía que aquel ano ya había sido usado años atrás por Dereck.

Zake agregó un segundo dedo y cuando consideró adecuado dejó solo un dedo para lanzarle una mirada a su novio como señal para que se uniera. Charlie impaciente se unió introduciendo su índice lubricado en el orificio de Virgil. Este último sentía increíble siendo usado por aquellos dos chicos que amaba desde la niñez., si bien nunca sintió vergüenza de desear a ZAke no podía decir lo mismo de Charlie ya que sentía culpa cada vez de se sorprendía sintiendo algo por aquel niño que no fuera amistad, pero ahora se podía sentir libre siendo todos mayores.

Cuando estuvo dilatado, Zake se hizo a un lado ofreciéndole a su novio el hoyo de Virgil. Él tenía que ser el primero era su deseo de cumpleaños pero además su miembro no era la descomunal bestia de Zake. Charlie no tardó en colocar su miembro lubricado en aquel orificio para irse sumergiendo lentamente en Virgil, quien intentó relajarse para facilitar las cosas. Lo cierto es que no había hecho esto recientemente, ya habían pasado varios años desde que había estado con Derek.

¿Continúo? – preguntó al oído Charlie al llegar al fondo esperando unos instantes para que Virgil se acostumbrara.

Virgil solo asintió con la cabeza y empezó el vaivén de las caderas de Charlie. Virgil jamás se habría imaginado estar en esta posición con Charlie, su lógica le hubiera dictado que sería al revés pero ahora se encontraba completamente extasiado con la perforación que le estaba propinando Charlie. Los tiempos de aquel pequeño niño tierno habían quedando atrás, conservaba gran parte de su lindura sobre todo en su sonrisa pero ahora era un hombre que tensaba cada uno de sus marcados músculos al momento de envestir con fuerza con VIrgil, haciendo tambalear la cama. Poco a poco en ritmo fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que llegó la velocidad de una ametralladora poco antes de explotar dentro de Virgil y cayendo sudoroso sobre él.

-¿Sabes? había soñado mucho tiempo con esto, pero aún no acaba- Dijo Charlie antes de darle alguno besos en la nuca a Virgil.

Virgil solo sintió el frio en su espalda al retirarse el cálido cuerpo de Charlie, en su lugar sintió como Zake, que había quedado a la periferia viendo mientras lubricaba su miembro, ahora lo tomaba de las piernas y lo hacía girar haciéndolo quedar evoca arriba. Zake perfiló su lubricado miembro en el hoyo de Virgil, y sin mayores miramientos comenzó a adentrarse lentamente en las cálidas profundidades de Virgil. Él por su parte sintió que se estaba partiendo en dos cuando aquel descomunal miembro llegó hasta el fondo. Una vez dentro Zeke terminó por acomodarse: hizo que VIrgil lo rodeara con sus piernas, colocó sus manos en ambos lados de la cabeza de Virgil y estiró sus brazos y piernas para en esa posición comenzar las envestidas. En un principio fue muy lento viendo la las muecas de dolor de Virgil para poco a poco comenzar a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos pélvicos. Zake estaba disfrutando no solo de aquella cavidad sino del rostro de Virgil, rojo sudoroso, con venas saltando y una gran mueca de dolor Las envestidas eran tan fuertes que cuando menos se dio cuenta Virgil terminó sujetándose de la cabecera de la cama para no pegar su cabeza con ella. Mientras Charlie los veía a la distancia masajeando su erección que ya se había hecho presente de nuevo. Después de varias envestidas Zake se retiró del interior de Virgil, beso su boca y fue bajando por la garganta dejando un camino de besos y succiones por su pecho y vientre hasta llegara al pubis dónde se introdujo su miembro para darle una buena felación a Virgil. Zake quedó a la orilla de la cama, con su trasero expuesto, situación que Charlie aprovechó para devorar aquel orificio. , combinando su lengua con sus dedos. Cuan sintió Charlie que la cavidad de Zake estuviera lista le habló a Virgil, sin desear salir de Zake obedeció fue a dónde estaba Charlie, quien le ofreció el culo de su novio listo para ser usado. Virgil no lo podía creer e hizo que se girara bica arriba pensaba hacerlo como él se lo había hecho. Puso las enormes piernas en Zake sobre sus hombros, se colocó en la entrada y comenzó a introducirse en él. Aunque Charlie lo habría preparado muy bien haciendo que el miembro de Virgil entrara con facilidad, Zake era sumamente estrecho y con miedo de que su miembro se quedara atrapado comenzó penetrarlo lentamente.

-¡Vamos eso es todo?- Retó Zake haciendo que Virgil aumentara su ritmo e intensidad. - ¿Enserio estas adentro? ¡Vamos no siento nada!- Volvió a retar el chico rudo causando la risa de Charlie que se encontraba viéndolos.

Virgil aumentó el ritmó y la fuerza tanto como pudo.

-¡Casi te siento pero no es suficiente! Charlie lo hace mejor ¡Vamos!-Volvió a retar Zake.

Virgil creía que le daría muy fuerte a Zake pero lo hacía tanto como podía y no era suficiente. Sin embrago la exigencia de Zake lo había llevo a un estado de euforia y excitación total y sin mayores consideraciones se vino dentro de este dando un grito muy fuerte y cayendo completamente cansado.

-No te creas, lo hiciste bien- dijo Zake acariciando tiernamente la sudorosa espalda de Virgil.

\- ¿Ya acabaste con él?- Preguntó Charlie- Ahora sigo yo.

Virgil rodó fuera de Zake cayendo en la cama a un lado de este. Charlie se posicionó y ocupó el espacio que Virgil dejó en el interior de Zake, comenzando a dar embestidas. Virgil que yacía a un lado de la pareja no podía creer que vería alguna vez al rudo gigantón siendo molido por el que fue el tierno sabelotodo y su miembro que había quedado apaleado ahora se empezaba a despertar de nuevo. Como no si Zake besaba a Charlie, acariciaba su espalda, recorría el cuerpo de este con sus piernas, besaba su cuello, volviéndose la pareja una maraña de piel, miembros y sudor. Mientras Virgil completamente despierto se empezó a tocar a sí mismo.

-Zake tengo que dejarte, Virgil ya está de regreso y ya quiero saber lo que se siente- Dijo Charlie provocando cierta confusión en Virgil.

Charlie se dirigió hacía Virgil con el lubricante en la mano, Virgil pensó que Charlie lo penetraría de nuevo pero en su lugar colocó abundante líquido sobre su miembro para luego subirse en él y comenzar a montarlo. Virgil se derrumbó ante el placer que le provocaba la cabalgata de Charlie que movía de una forma magistral la pelvis.

De repente Charlie se detuvo y Virgil sintió como su miembro estaba siendo acompañado por un dedo que se fue adentrando en el ano de Charlie. Zake fue dilatando aun más el agujero de Charlie, primero introdujo un dedo posteriormente dos, tres, dilatando a Charlie y aprovechando para estimular el miembro insertado de Virgil.

Posteriormente Zake sustituyó sus dedos por su miembro abriéndose paso poco a poco en el interior de Charlie, quien no paraba de gemir como si de una tortura se tratara. Con dificultad Zake alcanzó la máxima profundidad y esperó a que Charlie se acostumbrara antes de empezar a moverse, así que Zake, una vez acomodado detrás de Charlie, aprovechó para tomar el torso de este, recorriendo cada centímetro de los torneados músculos, resbalando sobre la piel con el sudor de su cuerpo, mientras besa el cuello y la nuca de este. Virgil no se quería quedar atrás y comenzó a masajear el miembro de Charlie haciendo que este aumentara su relajación. Cuando sintió adecuado Zake empezó a moverse lentamente haciendo gemir de nuevo a Charlie. Virgil por su parte disfrutaba de la fricción del miembro de Zake y la presión del orificio de Virgil, besando a este ultimo en medio de quejidos. Zake no tardo en aumentar el ritmo de la embestida.

Después de un rato Charlie se vino en la cara y la mano de Virgil, estrechando su ano y haciendo venir a VIrgil y momentos después Zake, acompañado de un fuerte rugido. Todos cayeron sudorosos en la cama sin poder contener el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Zake aun dormía. Charlie caminaba con dificultad después de la molida de anoche, solo llevaba sus ajustados bóxers, acompañaba a Virgil que ahora se encontraba bañado y vestido, a la salida.

-¿Seguro que no quieres seguir con el juego?- Preguntó Charlie esbozando una juguetona sonrisa en su boca, recargándose seductoramente en el marco de la puerta.

-Quisiera pero me tengo que ir-Dijo Virgil con un pié afuera.

Charlie volteó a ver el vecindario y una vez que comprobó que nadie los mirara se acercó a VIrgil propinándole un apasionado beso.

-Puedes venir cuando quieras, te estaremos esperando podemos hacer cosas diferentes


End file.
